


present company

by irleggsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Komori Motoya is Flexible, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: “So,” Atsumu began conversationally. “Can ya do the splits?”Komori’s eyes flew open. Atsumu was looking at him with an indescribablehungeras he spread his fingers again. Komori shivered and swallowed, trying to maintain the last shreds of his dignity. “Wanna find out?” he asked, voice hoarse.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	present company

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this fic to bel, who has been my personal cheerleader for this fic since the first time i mentioned it on twitter. kith for you.
> 
> disclaimer: this is probably (definitely) a somewhat unrealistic depiction of sex & it might be OOC. my apologies to both atsumu and komori.

With his left hand fisted in the sheets and his right hand fisted in Atsumu’s hair, Komori knew he was seeing something amazing.

“What a good boy,” he crooned, rubbing his thumb over the jut of Atsumu’s cheekbone. Propped up on one elbow, he was at the perfect angle to watch Atsumu hollow his cheeks around his member, a filthy show of skill if he’d ever seen one.

Atsumu glanced up and fluttered his eyelashes.

A prodigy in a multitude of ways, Atsumu somehow managed to look smug even with a mouthful of cock.

_ Well, _ Komori thought.  _ We can’t have that now, can we? _

With a sharp thrust, Komori’s hips flew up, taking far too much pleasure in the way Atsumu’s eyes teared up in surprise, just barely keeping his gag reflex in check. “Has anyone told you that you look good on your knees?”

Atsumu angrily hummed around his dick as if it were some sort of punishment, pushing his hips back down. All he succeeded in doing was producing pleasant vibrations around Komori’s dick.

“Hm? What was that?” Komori asked, a teasing lilt in his voice to hide the way his voice trembled. “Have I rendered you speechless, Atsumu?” He reached forward to brush a tear off his cheek. “You’ll need to speak up, otherwise I won’t be able to—whoa!” He cut himself off with a surprised yelp when Atsumu pulled off with a  _ pop, _ shoving at Komori’s chest until he was pinned to the bed, forcing him to lay on his back. Before he could even react, Atsumu took a leg in each hand and  _ pushed  _ until his knees were touching his chest.

Komori squirmed in the new position, feeling oddly exposed. The stretch wasn’t painful—he had to be flexible, after all—but the manhandling was overwhelming, and it felt… well, he didn’t know how to describe it. He felt like he was flying blind, not being able to see Atsumu’s face. “Atsumu, this is kind of exposing.”

“You can take it,” Atsumu said, his voice saccharine sweet, digging his hands into the flesh of his thighs. “Can’t you?”

Komori, never one to back down from a challenge, shut his jaw with an audible  _ click _ . He couldn’t see Atsumu’s face but he just  _ knew _ there was a sadistic smile there. In the back of his mind, he heard a  _ snap _ sound, but he couldn’t even process it. 

“A lesson for runnin’ yer mouth, yeah?” Without warning, he forced Komori’s legs even wider. “Keep ‘em open like that. Yeah, just like that.”

While Komori’s leg strength was nothing to scoff at, he could tell it wouldn’t be long until his legs were trembling with the strain. “How am I supposed to—”

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him. Typical. “Figure it out yerself, darlin’.” 

Komori ignored the way his heart jumped at the endearment. “You bastard.” But his words contrasted the way Komori obediently reached his hands around his ankles to hold his legs in place.

Atsumu seemed to notice too, quietly chuckling. Komori’s face felt hot all over. “Hey, I’ve been doin’ all the work over here, now it’s time to pull yer weight.”

Komori had half the mind to kick Atsumu in the chest, straddle him, and prep his ass himself. “First of all, hurry up. Second of all, you’re giving yourself more credit than you deserve—”

Simultaneously, Atsumu took Komori back into his mouth while he thrust a lube-slicked finger into his entrance without warning. Komori gasped, biting down on his own arm to keep from screaming. “A-Atsumu!” he panted, words muffled. “A little w-warning —  _ ah! —  _ next time! And—  _ oh, god  _ — slow d-down!”

His hands had been running up and down the back of one of Komori’s legs, but at his words, he pinched the soft flesh of his inner thigh with a vengeance, as if to ask,  _ “Didn’t you say to hurry up?” _

Komori squeaked. He (loved) hated the way he could tell exactly what he was thinking. “Sl-slower,” he repeated in between gasps. “Slower!”

Atsumu did not slow down. If anything, he went faster, and before Komori knew it, a second finger joined the first one, thrusting in and out with a filthy noise, bumping and grinding against his walls and sending shocks up his spine. He did something with his tongue that made Komori see stars, and he didn’t know if he wanted to thrust into Atsumu’s mouth or ride his fingers for dear life.

“Shit!” Komori hissed, legs shaking. Tentatively, he took one of his hands off his ankles to stroke Atsumu’s hair, but Atsumu caught on and pushed his now freed leg back even further.

_ Obey,  _ his expression said.

Komori moaned. The stretch burned now, but it burned so, so well, and his dick twitched inside of Atsumu’s mouth. Komori prayed he didn’t notice.

Atsumu noticed.

Pulling off his dick the second time that night, denying Komori that building tension once again, he lifted a brow, mouthing at Komori’s thighs with a pondering look while his fingers went torturously slow. “Huh,” he said.

Komori did not like that look at all. “Listen—”

Atsumu chose that moment to scissor his fingers open, pulling back until Komori’s body refused. Komori’s words tapered off into a whine, little breaths coming from his nose. Eyes shut, all he could do was focus on the sensation of  _ him. _ “So,” Atsumu began conversationally. “Can ya do the splits?”

Komori’s eyes flew open. Atsumu was looking at him with an indescribable hunger as he spread his fingers again. Komori shivered and swallowed, trying to maintain the last shreds of his dignity. “Wanna find out?” he asked, voice hoarse.

Atsumu’s grin was sharp. “Do I ever.” He pulled out his fingers and Komori groaned at the loss. Rearranging their bodies before Komori could come back to his senses, Atsumu leaned forward so one of his hands was supporting his weight above Komori’s shaking form. One of Komori’s legs was resting on his shoulder while the other one was flat against the bed. Well, flat as could be when Komori was seizing with pleasure every time Atsumu pressed against his prostate, riling him up very deliberately.

Effectively, he was doing the splits, with his front leg suspended in the air against Atsumu’s body.

“You might wanna grab onto the headboard,” Atsumu said, flicking the cap open on the lube once again.

Komori nodded. God, he wasn’t going to survive this. He reached his arms up, gripping onto the wood with a death-grip.

And then Atsumu’s fingers were back, slick with lube as they slowly pressed inside him. Komori sighed, a breathy little thing of satisfaction. This position was… admittedly, nice. Satisfying. He buried his face into his arm but peeked at Atsumu out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he adjusted to the position, being spread so  _ open, _ being caged in.

Atsumu found a nice rhythm. In, out, in, out, in, out, in— _ Oh! _

Komori choked and shoved his hips up and away as a third finger slipped in without warning. However, his hips shoving up made the burn in his hamstrings worse, so he instinctively scrambled to sink back down. This just ended with him impaling himself on Atsumu’s fingers, taking everything he had to give at the same time. He made a wordless noise somewhere between a shout and a whimper.

“God, ‘Toya.” Atsumu made an awed noise, pressing kisses to the inside of his knees.

Komori made a guttural, broken sound. It was just so  _ deep, _ but he couldn’t lift himself off the fingers in question either. “So—full—!” he gasped.

“I know baby, I know.” Atsumu ran his fingers along Komori’s leg but he  _ wasn’t moving. _

“Please,” he begged, wiggling his hips and just sinking impossibly further, Atsumu’s knuckles kissing his rim. “Please, please, please!” He didn’t know what he was begging for. He  _ never _ begged, but then again, it had  _ never _ felt this way before. Desperately, he reached down to take off the edge, but Atsumu made a threatening noise in his throat and grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

“Don’t touch yerself,” he muttered.

Komori slowly retracted his hand. “Pl-please,” he repeated, breathless.

“Yeah,” Atsumu was breathless, and through this sex-induced haze, Komori still managed to feel a spark of pride in making  _ the _ Miya Atsumu lose his composure. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have you. I’ve got ya.”

Very few people had managed to make Komori cry in bed before.

Atsumu succeeded in doing so in 6 minutes flat.

The position alone was  _ incredible. _ Just fingerfucking Komori, it felt like Atsumu reached places inside of him that had never been touched before. And his fingers… Atsumu was thorough, that was for sure, but he was also meticulous. Komori didn’t peg him as the kind of guy who would have the patience to do so but who  _ cared.  _ He could barely even think, just  _ feel _ as tears streamed down his cheeks and Atsumu’s fingers moved  _ inside  _ of him.

They twisted as they entered him, they moved in tentative circles around his rim, they spread  _ wide _ and then twisted again, and curled up— 

Komori shouted, then reached a hand down from the headboard just to muffle himself with his palm. His eyes were watering more now because Atsumu just wouldn’t let up the pressure, cycling between rubbing back and forth and outright jerking hands forward and striking it. Komori blinked the tears out of his eyes and glanced down.

Atsumu was grinning. That bastard. That moronically attractive bastard.

Komori somehow managed to look further down at Atsumu’s dick, which, wow,  _ pretty.  _ However, it was also an alarming shade of red from neglect, and Komori had a sudden reminder that  _ it was going to be inside of him. _ Komori couldn’t keep his abs from jumping up and stretching his legs further at the thought. He looked away.

“God, you’re just _drooling_ at the sight of me, yeah?” Atsumu started whispering filthy things from above, peering down with the most conceited expression. “I saw the way you were looking at _this_.” He punctured his statement by thrusting in his fingers particularly harshly and Komori took his hand out of his mouth and sobbed, grabbing onto the headboard again just so he wouldn’t bite off his damn fingers. “Don’t try ta deny it. I saw your eyes wanderin’. Man, you sure are quiet fer someone who _loves_ running their mouth on the court. I thought you’d be runnin’ your mouth in bed too from the front you were puttin’ up. Turns out ya just needed the right guy to fuck you, yeah?” Atsumu paused his movements and Komori wheezed. He retracted his fingers and there it was again, that strange emptiness. “I’m askin’ ya a question.”  
  


_ “Yes! _ Yes, I just needed you to fuck me! I need you to touch me!” Komori cried, words strung together so closely it must’ve sounded like outright nonsense. Atsumu took mercy on him anyways, pushing his fingers in again and resuming his movements, albeit slower. The obscene  _ squelch _ of too much lube inside of Komori made him shiver, hyper-aware of the drops that were spilling over and down his lower back.

Atsumu sat up and stroked a hand up the length of Komori’s leg, reverently pressing open-mouthed kisses as he went along. Suddenly, he sped his fingers up again. Komori didn’t even know he could wreak more havoc on his body with just his fingers, but he just  _ kept going. _ “All this fer me, yeah?” he crooned. He shuffled forward and thrust his dick against his Komori’s thigh. “You’ll only spread yer legs like this,” he pushed Komori’s leg down into a deeper split in tandem with his fingers. “Fer  _ me,”  _ he growled.

Komori let out a long, drawn-out moan, his eyes squeezed shut. “Stop!” he gasped out.

Atsumu froze, then pulled his fingers out, moving Komori’s legs off of his shoulder so it would drop onto the bed. He sat patiently, awkwardly holding his lube-covered fingers and watching as Komori sat up, having a much-needed reprieve from the stretch of his legs. “Yer alright?” Atsumu asked, so adorably concerned. “Did I do somethin’ wrong? Go too fast? Did it actually hurt—”

“Slow your roll,” Komori said, a small smile spreading on his face. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, still recovering from the buildup. “I just didn’t want to come yet. I don’t have an insane stamina, so I’d rather come with you inside of me.”

Atsumu flushed a brilliant red. 

“Oh, so now you’re shy?” Komori teased, stretching his back and rolling his neck before falling on the bed, still twitching from the high.

_ “I’m _ shy?” Atsumu  _ tsked. _ Yet, he was still blushing. “I wasn't expecting ya to be so… pliable in bed.”

“I’ve never been like that with anyone else,” Komori shrugged. “I think it’s just you.”

Atsumu’s expression was filled with a sudden intensity.

Komori chewed on his lip hesitantly. “Do you… want me to take more initiative?”

Atsumu’s head whipped up to meet his eyes. “No! No, god no. Unless you want to of course,” he babbled. “No, it was. Hot.” He coughed. “Very hot.”

Now it was Komori’s turn to blush. But still, he needed to come down, so he just laid there while Atsumu took that as a cue to leave and wash the lube off of his hands.

When Atsumu came back, Komori was raring to go once again. Just before Atsumu got onto the bed, Komori said, “Stop.” Freezing at the edge of the bed frame, Atsumu made a confused face. Feeling mischievous, Komori got on all fours and crawled up to Atsumu, snickering at his stunned expression. He leaned forward and nuzzled against his dick, which was soft again. After briefly admiring it, he reached a hand out and gave Atsumu a firm stroke.

Atsumu grunted. “Fuck.”

Komori giggled, wrapping his fingers around the base and taking the head into his mouth, suckling gently. He pulled away and kitten-licked a few stripes along his length, basking it Atsumu’s muffled groans. After enough teasing, he took him back into his mouth, satisfied to find him hardening. Gradually, he sank lower and lower, tongue dipping around the slit and obediently hollowing his cheeks as he took inch by inch of him into his mouth.

A hand grabbed his hair gently. “This alright?” Atsumu asked.

Komori hummed in satisfaction, still focused on the task in front of him.

The hand tightened its grip in his hair and Komori  _ keened. _ His eyes widened. Oh. That was a kink he didn’t know he had.

“If it’s too much, just push me away, alright?”

That was all the warning got before Atsumu started moving Komori up and down his cock using his hair. Komori didn’t even try anymore. He just let his mouth go slack, accepting the ache in his jaw as it thrust back and forth. With one hand holding Atsumu’s hip like a lifeline, he reached behind him and thrust two fingers inside himself, his insides still dripping with lube.

“So good. So, so good,” Atsumu mumbled, eyes closed.

Komori lit up at the praise, clenching around his fingers. Then Atsumu thrust his dick into his throat and Komori gagged, hands scrabbling at Atsumu.

Atsumu immediately pulled him off. “Sorry, sorry!” He froze when he saw Komori’s fingers, still pumping them back and forth inside himself. “Couldn’t help yerself, huh?” he asked quietly  _ (dangerously) _ as he got onto the bed.   
  


Nervously, Komori pulled out his fingers and scooted backward.

Atsumu grinned, just a touch feral. For the second time, he shoved Komori until he hit the pillows with an unceremonious  _ oof, _ settling sharply in between his legs. Grabbing the lube once again, he liberally coated his fingers.

Leaning forward, Atsumu pressed a gentle kiss against Komori’s chest. “Yer beautiful like this, you know.”

Komori turned his head to the side and flushed an even deeper shade of red, if possible. “You—!” His words were choked off as three of Atsumu’s fingers made themselves known, maybe harsher than necessary.  _ “Fuck!”  _ he keened. Atsumu pressed filthy open-mouthed kisses up and down his torso, his hand staying a consistent pace: overwhelming, yet never enough. All Komori could do was  _ take it, _ his thighs trembling with the desire to close. When Atsumu smirked and finally wrapped his mouth around one of his nipples, he threw his head back with a shout, his back arching impossibly high. Still, Atsumu was relentless, gently rolling his nipple in between his teeth, teasing him with light sucking while his other hand worked the other pec.

Honestly, Komori didn’t need any more prep (hadn’t for a while), but he was helpless to the way Atsumu manipulated his body. He was a piece of freshly spun silk and Atsumu was unraveling him so artfully.

Eventually, Atsumu worked his way higher, nipping at his neck and drawing out the highest pitched noises Komori was capable of making. He easily found his weak spots and tackled them, undoubtedly leaving marks. Komori shivered at the thought of them blooming under his skin when he peered in the bathroom mirror tomorrow.

_ Note to self: Atsumu is skilled with his hands, but he is also very skilled with his mouth. _

Atsumu’s fingers spread wider and brushed against his prostate while his other hand tugged at his nipple, his teeth scraping against his collarbone at the same time.

_ Very. Very, skilled. _

When Atsumu pulled away, satisfied with his work, he crawled on top of Komori, boxing him in with his body. Not that Komori noticed, no, he was in a different  _ dimension. _ Hair impossibly messy, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed and adorned with tear tracks, tongue hanging out. He looked downright filthy. He blinked a few times, and when his eyes cleared, he tugged at Atsumu’s hair, dragging him into a forceful kiss, grinding against him, taking any friction he could get, wanting it,  _ needing it. _ As soon as he could catch his breath, Komori broke character, shoving Atsumu away.

“If you don’t get inside me in the next 30 seconds I’m blue-balling you and sleeping in Sakusa’s apartment,” he threatened. Not very intimidating when he was achingly hard and every bit as desperate as he sounded, but it was a very real threat.

Atsumu laughed. Komori didn’t find it funny, but his lips twitched upwards anyways. “Alright, alright, I hear ya.” Atsumu looked him up and down appraisingly. “Can you do the splits on your other side too?”

“What?” Komori chuckled. “Of course I can.” When Atsumu quirked an eyebrow, the realization hit him over the head. “Oh.” His heart rate  _ raced  _ with adrenaline.

Atsumu mistook his excitement for worry, waving his hands, an easygoing smile forming on his face. “It’s hardly necessary, we can take it easy.”

Komori shook his head harshly. “No, no, no.” No, he had liked the stretch a frankly embarrassing amount.

Atsumu was still worried. “Ya wanna be on top? So ya can set the pace?”

Komori opened his mouth to deny it, but he cut himself off. The size queen in him was going wild, but the more rational part of him narrowly won out.  _ It might be too intense for the first time. _ “I… would that be okay?” he asked, bashful.

Atsumu grinned, grabbing the lube and planting himself back onto the center of the bed. “I’m not going to say  _ no.” _ He pat his thighs in an unspoken invitation. Wrapping a slick hand around himself, he gave his dick a few easy strokes, hissing at the relief he felt.

Komori licked his lips at the sight, and he didn’t miss the way Atsumu’s eyes darkened at the motion.

Getting  _ into  _ the position was awkward, but after some careful maneuvering and a lot of patience, Komori eventually settled in a part-split part-lunge, hovering in Atsumu’s lap with his hands on his shoulders. He tensed when he felt Atsumu run his dick in between his cheeks.

“Hey, hey.” Atsumu caressed his cheek with his free hand and forced Komori to look at him. “Remember. We’re takin’ it easy.”

Komori nodded, letting out a deep breath. “Right, right, okay,” he muttered. “Easy. Easy peasy.”

Without warning, in one fluid motion, he sank himself entirely on Atsumu’s dick.

Komori let out a groan and  _ it was so much _ and he couldn’t even recognize himself and he was shaking, absolutely sick with pleasure.

_ Atsumu is inside him. _

**_Atsumu is inside him._ **

The thought of that alone made him clench, shuddering with an unabashed  _ lust. _

Atsumu let out a breathless  _ “‘Toya,”  _ his hands gripping his hips, most likely leaving more marks.

“‘Tsumu, ‘Tsumu, ‘Tsumu.” Komori whispered his name like a prayer. He’d never had someone so… thick. Just,  _ big. _ “Please. Don’t hold back.”

Atsumu stilled. “Are you. Are you sure?”

So he would have to convince him. Coyly, he grabbed one of Atsumu’s hands off his hips and brought it to his mouth. “Please?” he pouted, batting his lashes before wrapping his lips around two of Atsumu’s fingers and sucking  _ obscenely, _ slowly sinking on his cock even further, reveling in the burn in his thighs and the pressure against his prostate. 

Atsumu swallowed. Hard. “Well,” he whispered. “You asked for it.”

Komori was extremely self-satisfied.

And then Atsumu’s hips snapped upwards and Komori’s spine went ramrod straight as pleasure flew up his spine like a livewire.  _ “Ah-ah-ah—!”  _ he whimpered around his fingers. Competitive even amongst those who competed for a living, Atsumu immediately set a punishing pace. 

“Motoya… Fuck, you’re so tight. So incredible. Just for me.” Atsumu spoke in between ragged breaths, marking his territory. “Good. Always so good.” He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and circled his nipples, pinching them in between spit-soaked fingers.

Komori couldn’t even speak. Atsumu’s cock  _ had _ rendered him speechless, relentlessly striking against his prostate almost every time their hips made contact. Atsumu bit his lip and then extended an arm behind him so he could get more leverage in his hips and that. That invoked an entirely new level of force altogether. 

Komori blinked tears out of his eyes and peered at Atsumu’s face. Even scrunched in pleasure, he had the appearance of a Greek God.

Atsumu was a revelation.

Komori leaned forward and smashed their lips together, a passionate kiss more teeth and spit than anything else. It was still perfect. 

Running out of breath, Komori backed off and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, hiccuping with bliss. Atsumu gave him a starstruck and dopey smile. Komori’s heart skipped a beat.

The position was difficult to maintain, but thankfully, neither of them were going to last long in the first place. Komori came first, teary-eyed and gasping as he stroked himself through the aftershocks. For a brief, mind-blowing moment, he wasn’t a person but a  _ feeling. _ When he came down from his high, he sighed, admiring the image of his cum against the planes of Atsumu’s body.

Atsumu, however, kept going, fucking into him with abandon. Komori didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, trembling with the effort of the splits and crying out at the overstimulation. Eventually, Atsumu’s strokes became sloppier, his hips stuttering as he came inside Komori.

Despite everything, Komori’s dick twitched with the feeling of Atsumu’s come inside of him, and  _ ugh, _ wasn’t that a disgusting thing to get turned on by. Atsumu pulled out and they both groaned.

Komori shuffled out of the splits onto his knees, stretching his back and basking in relief for his poor thighs. Then, he allowed himself to fall forward and  _ plop _ onto Atsumu, burying his face in his neck.

“...Your come is still on my stomach in between us,” Atsumu said awkwardly.

“I know.”

“You just got come  _ all over you.” _

“I know.”

“‘Toya.”

Komori groaned and held out a finger, “Give me a minute. I just had some mind-blowing sex with a really hot guy.”

Atsumu sighed but there was a begrudging smirk on his face anyways. “Oh, really? Care to repeat that?”

Komori groaned. “Take it or leave it, bud.”

Atsumu scoffed. “Bud? Really? I just fucked you, I think I deserve something than bein’ bud-zoned.”

“Oh, sorry.” Komori cleared his throat and put on the most stereotypically masculine voice he could. “Thanks,  _ bro.” _

Atsumu snorted. “Anal between yer bros, am I right bros?”

“Just dudes bein’ dudes.”

“Guys bein’ guys.”

“It’s not gay if the feet don’t touch.”

“Wow. Yer real romantic Motoya, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Shockingly enough, no,” Komori sighed.

They laid there in a short, companionable silence.

“...The cum is kind of gross,” Atsumu muttered.

“Hell yeah it is.” Komori sat up, wincing at the sticky feeling on him. “Hey, Atsumu?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna kill two birds with one stone and make out in your shower?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> atsukomo nation rise up i hope u enjoyed <3
> 
> this was supposed to be longer but then i checked my document and i realized i was on page 9 and they hadn't even fucked yet so
> 
> i did not read this fic the entire way through even once so if you spot any mistakes _please, please_ let me know.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/irleggsy)


End file.
